Smile in the face of death
by runasfastasyoucan
Summary: The program has spread to the UK and this year 39 students and 3 volunteers will battle it out until only one is left. And who that is can only be decided by them. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**One year ago...**

Cas dragged his body off the deserted beach and made his way into the forest that surrounded the island. Every step was a struggle making the red mist that covered his eyes become thicker. Mutts growled, insects buzzed and birds sang in the sky as the dying screams of a person he once knew echoed around the woods. The smell of blood hung in the air but this did not bother Cas, over the past few days he had got used to the smell of blood so it did little to affect him now.

Each step was starting to become a struggle for Cas as his world spun wildly right in front of his eyes but there was not time to rest. He had a narrow escape with Maria Goldsmith and if it were not for that gun she dropped he would be just one more dead kid. However, he had not got out unharmed as he had taken a blow from a mace in the right side of his body. It had broken all his ribs and Cas would not be surprised if he were bleeding from the inside.

After a bit the warm throbbing pain became too much and Cas fell down to his feet landing on the soft muddy ground. He looked down at his hand that was now covered in slimy blood, his blood. He felt the warm liquid running from his mouth a nose and started to laugh but not an insane laugh. No this was a defeated laugh; a last chance to convince himself that everything was going to be ok. That this was just a bad dream and when he woke he would be with his little brother again, the images of his brother slowly being stabbed to death would just be a bad dream.

Cas shook himself awake again as a smile on face. He was in the final two, just one more person stood in his way then he goes home and his mother would no longer be childless.

"Where are you?" Cas almost pleaded as he tried to get up but only succeeded in making himself cough up blood. After a few moment of waiting a small girl emerged from the bushes clutching a knife tightly in her hand as her blue eyes kept locked on the dying Cas, it was Megan Allen.

Cas felt the pain start to become less as his legs started to become numb and his breathing started to slow down. Cas wanted to scream but all that came out was a small whimper. Megan looked at Cas with pitiful eyes and started to hold him in her arms. As she looked into his big green eyes she saw nothing but pain and hatred but not for her. For the people who took away the only person who he worried about, his twin brother. His blood-shot eyes started to bleed as more blood started to run out of Cas's nose and fall on the dead leaves that littered the ground.

His blood was soon mixed with tears as he started to realise he had no hope of winning he was a dead man. As his eyesight became blurry around the edges a small boy started to become clearer when the world him around him was not. Cas's eyes widened in shock as the blonde haired boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Come on brother, father is waiting for us" The figure said sending shivers down Cas's spine. His brothers eyes were sparkling with happiness, a happiness Cas had never seen before.

Cas knew he had to go, trying to stay alive was doing nothing more than causing him pain but first he needed to say one thing to the soon to be Victor.

"Run" Cas whispered before his world went black.

**This is a SYOC and I really hope some people submit!**

**I will start writing once I get all characters.**


	2. It's showtime

TssshhhhsssSSSS

TV sets around the country switched from the shows people were watching to nothing but static. After a few moments the static clears up to reveal the Union Jack as a voice boomed.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a Battle Royale update"

Some people gasped in shock were most leaned in closer into the TV hoping for good news, like that was ever going to happen. As the flag faded away it was replaced by two middle aged men sitting on red velvet chairs smiled at the viewers at home as their cold empty eyes delved deep into their souls. A grey haired man with a blood red suit and piercing blue eyes was the first to speak up after the anthem finished.

"Its that time of year again ladies and gentlemen, the victor of this year's battle emerged last night" Unknown to him was the bloodcurdling cries of families across the country as the idea of their child already being dead for the past 3 days sunk in. As if ignoring them the man carried on with a smile on his face.

"We are not able to show you who it was, for that you with have to watch the footage that will be show later tonight and the victor will be shown at the end" He said in his posh London accent as a sinister grin spread out across his face.

"I am sure this will be a good year George we have some very interesting characters from class 11/3A" The other man spoke up as most people sighed in relief that their child was not in it but for a few hearing the class chosen was about to turn their world upside down.

"Hmm yes I agree with you their, 3 volunteers and two past victors this year promises to be the best yet" By now most viewers had lost interest in the show but for the family of the chosen children every word the two men said could bring them closer to finding out their child's fate. "Yes that right folks two past victor, some of you might remember these two children" two photos took over the screen as he said these words, the first of a young looking blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes with a bright childish smile on her and the second of a dark haired, brown eyed boy who looked at the camera pitifully as dried blood covered his face.

"The young girl is Natasha Jennings who won almost four years ago and the other is Finn Raleigh who won two years and will both willingly compete again this year" No one really cared for these two, all they could think about was their children and if they could escape these killers. Everyone knew them; these two had the largest amount of kills from anyone ever in the UK program.

"But don't worry folks" The older man said as he patted down his dyed brown hair "We have some little clips we can show you" After that clips of people getting killed started to flash on the screen much to the distress of the families of the children.

_A short boy pushed a taller girl off the steep cliff into the deadly water below…_

_A strong looking boy snapping the neck or a weaker looking boy…_

_A girl who was firing round after round of a gun at a boy and girl who were sat in a tree hugging each other as the girl screamed…._

_A group of girls screaming for the lives as one of them cries as she shows the bomb that is strapped to her chest with 12 seconds left…._

_A girl singing 'head, shoulder, knees and toes' as the building behind her burns…_

_A girl slowly dying from a stab wound as everywhere around her is covered in snow…_

_A girl who is hitting a good-looking boy over the head with a baton as she shouts for him to beg for mercy…_

Some people cry in pain as the image of a loved one being killed faded away being once again replaced by the two old men. "Well that all from us, join us tonight for the start if this years showing" George said before the screen went back to the show the disgusted families were watching before.

* * *

**Not the best chapter in the world but its something for you to read until I get the rest of the characters. I still need both genders but there are more girls than boys and all 3 volunteers are still free but please no more characters that have already won. Please submit some more characters!**


End file.
